The present invention relates generally to a cable on-line transfer device, and more particularly to a soldering method for sealing the cable on-line transfer device.
The coaxial cable is generally used to transmit audio and video signals between a transmitter and a receiver of the cable television, video monitor, or AV system. The cable is often provided with an on-line transfer device capable of tapping, wave enhancing, or decoding. The online transfer device has a metal housing, which is externally provided with at least one input connector and one or more output connectors, and is internally provided with a circuit board and an electronic element. The metal housing is generally formed of a metal receiving seat, and a metal cover which is joined with the metal receiving seat by tin soldering, so as to prevent the signals from being affected by the electromagnetic interference, or to prevent the signals from interfering other electronic devices.
The conventional soldering method for sealing the metal housing is defective in design in that it is time-consuming, and that the tin lumps formed on the metal housing undermine the esthetic effect of the transfer device, and that the tin solder is prone to break or cut by something sharp, and further that the metal housing is often tainted by the soldering flux and is cleansed with a stain remover which contains the volatile material hazardous to human health.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a novel soldering method for sealing an on-line transfer device of cable. The method of the present invention is free of the deficiencies of the prior art soldering method described above.
The method of the present invention includes a first step in which a fusing area between the receiving seat and the cover of the housing is furnished with an appropriate amount of a soft solder. The cover is then heated for a short period of time such that the heat is transmitted to melt the soft solder. The molten soft solder forms an annular seam. Finally, the receiving seat and the cover are united together by soldering.